gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Konaki-Jijii
Konaki-Jijii (子泣き爺 or 子泣きじじい, Crybaby Geezer) is an old man yōkai and a member of the Kitarō Family. He is one of Kitarō's strongest allies and is often seen with Sunakake-Babaa. Cast *Ichirō Nagai **First Anime **Second Anime (Ep. 19 only) **Third Anime *Kōzō Shioya **Fourth Anime **Yo-kai Watch: Shadowside Oni-ō no Fukkatsu **Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble *Anime **Yonehiko Kitagawa (First Anime, Ep. 7 only) **Kōsei Tomita (First Anime, Eps. 27 & 29) **Kōji Yada (Second Anime) **Shingo Kanemoto (Second Anime, Ep. 24 only) **Sanji Hase (Second Anime, Ep. 29 only) **Naoki Tatsuta (Fifth Anime) **Bin Shimada (Sixth Anime) *Live Action **Shōichirō Akaboshi (Monday Dramaland) **Mansaku Fuwa (The Demon Flute) **Kanpei Hazama ***2007 film ***Sennen Noroi Uta *Video Games **Takanobu Hozumi ***GeGeGe no Kitarō: Ibun Yōkai Kitan ***GeGeGe no Kitarō: Kiki Ippatsu! Yōkai Rettō ***GeGeGe no Kitarō: Gyakushū! Yōma Dai Kessen Appearance Konaki-Jijii has a head shaped like a baby's with the face of an old man with a mustache and drooping eyebrows. He typically wears a Kintarō apron and a mino. In some adaptations, his front tooth is blackened. History Konaki-Jijii first appeared in a cameo in the rental manga story A Walk to Hell and made his official debut in the Shonen Magazine story The Great Yōkai War. His first appearance in the 1st anime was in Ep. 7. In both the manga and anime version of The Great Yōkai War, he dies during the battle with the Western yōkai. In the manga version his cause of death is unknown, but his corpse is seen after he was lead to the enemy lair by the Witch. In the anime version he is killed by Dracula. In both versions, however, he defeats one of the enemies by weighing them down on the raft and drowning him (Frankenstein in the manga, Wolfman in the anime). He later reappears without any explanation as to how he was revived (Ep. 25) and became a recurring character. About Konaki-Jijii is a comic, absent-minded old man yōkai who attacks enemies by clinging to them and turning himself to stone, increasing his weight and mass immensely and pinning them down. He works a lot with Sunakake-Babaa and they are often seen together, leading fans to speculate they may be a couple or even married. Whether or not they are has never been clarified in either the manga or anime, but they are some instances implying they maintain some form of a relationship, such as Sunakake-Babaa getting jealous when Konaki-Jijii fights against other women. In the 2nd anime, Konaki-Jijii implies he actually has a wife, but she is never shown. However, in Yōkai Sen Monogatari he is in love with Sunakake-Babaa. On occasion he has been shown to have a lot of money saved up, such as the stories Sumo and Witch Lon Lon. In the 4th anime, he even owns fancy clothes and a personal computer he uses to look up information. In Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari, he is distantly related to the human politician Deputy Prime Minister Kinkaku. Kinkaku himself is aware of their relation and even writes him a letter. He has lived a long time, and as a result his endurance is weak and he sleeps a lot, particularly in the 5th anime. He is also quite a drinker, and Sunakake-Babaa frequently scolds him for getting drunk. In The Great Yōkai Trial, Nezumi-Otoko gives him sake laced with sleeping potion to prevent him from testifying on Kitarō's behalf. There are many other instances of his drinking getting him in trouble, such as when Neko-Shō was able to steal his youth while he was drunk (4th anime, Ep. 108). Legend From Shigeru Mizuki's "Japanese Yōkai Encyclopedia""Japanese Yōkai Encyclopedia Final Edition: Yōkai, Other Worlds and Gods", by Shigeru Mizuki, pg. 305: Image Songs *Oji-san wa Naiteiru by Ichirō Nagai (1985 anime) *Konaki no Lullaby by Naoki Tatsuta (2007 anime) Trivia *In the 2002 Kodansha International Bilingual Comics edition, he is referred to as Old Man Crybaby. *In the 2007 anime version, he's the 3rd of the chosen 47 Yōkai Warriors of Japan. He's the representative of Tokushima Prefecture. And his mark is located behind his the upper left side of his head. *In the 1980s Shonen Magazine manga, he suffers from rheumatism. References Navigation pt-br:Konaki-Jijii vi:Konaki-Jijii Category:Male characters Category:Human-like Yōkai Category:Kitarō Family Category:47 Yōkai Warriors Category:Yōkai Yokochō residents Category:Yōkai Apartments residents